Beauty and the Beast Fanfic
by SuperRamen
Summary: Basically my version of the movie. No real details changed, just basically added. For example, what happened before the movie, and in between scenes, and whatnot. Still has all your favorite scenes!
1. Introduction

Hey everybody! Hope you enjoy this. This is just something I'm doing for fun, don't expect it to be a masterpeice. x3 Hopefully you'll like it. I hope everybody's in character and everything. Leave me a comment if there's anything I might wanna improve on or anything like that, or you can just tell me if you like it! xD And don't worry, there will be jokes later, this is just an intro chapter, basically. Thanks for reading!

* * *

It was a calm summer evening. The forest was filled with noises: birds chirping, squirrels scurrying about, a slight breeze in the trees. Everything in the woods seemed to be winding down. There was a cozy, contented feel to everything in sight. Except...

In the midst of the woods, atop a hill, there was a castle. Its towers ominously reached up towords the sky, and everything about it was dark and dreary. Even the statues were devilish monsters. A tall and foreboding gate kept all away from the already appalling castle.

Inside wasn't so pleasant and comfortable, either. Drapes and tapestries were torn; statues had cracks and missing peices. Mirrors were broken, and no light escaped from anything but the occasional lit torch mounted on the walls. Any artwork left moderately intact was grim at best. It seemed as though no one had lived there in years; as if wild animals had come and gone, tearing the place apart in their wreckless search for food.

But, in fact, someone did live there. Or rather, some_thing_. Up in a tower, in a broken room lit by moonlight, a beast was brooding. His head was like that of a bison, with the mane of a lion. He had the body of a bear, and the hind legs and tail of a wolf. A red cape draped over his shoulder as he leaned down on a small table. Upon the table sat a glass jar. Under it, there was a single red rose. It had a magic glow, and it was the center of the beast's attention. Slowly, the beast ran his hand delicately over the glass. His blue eyes were troubled as he muttered, "It's hopeless..."

"I can't stand it! I can't _stand it!!"_

In front of the fireplace, a stout little clock paced back and forth, ranting in a tightly-wound English accent and waving his arms wildly. Watching him pace were a few enchanted items: a candleabra, a teapot, and a little teacup. "Time is already starting to run out!" he shouted at them, pointing to the clockhands that served as a mustache on his round face. "And _what_ is he doing? Moping around in his shipwreck of a room! If he weren't the prince, I'd, I'd... I don't know what I'd do!" He gave a bitter laugh. "That's how frazzled he's got me!"

The teapot spoke in a warm, motherly voice, trying to calm him down. "Oh, Cogsworth," she said, also with an English accent, "there's nothing he can do. It's not as if he can just leave the castle and _find_ someone who can break the spell." She gave him an understanding look. "These things just don't work that way, dear."

Cogsworth barely gave any notice. "The first petal's already fallen! Oh dear, this isn't going _well_...," he complained, rubbing his temples and fading off into mumbling.

The candleabra hopped over to Cogsworth, giving him a light push. "Mrs. Potts is right, Cogsworth... You 'ave to calm yourself!" he coaxed with a deep French accent. "We still 'ave time; someone will _surely_ break ze spell!"

"Lumiere, you're just too optimistic!" Cogsworth accused, waving off his words. "I'm being _realistic_, here!" He folded his arms stubbornly. "I'm afraid there's just no chance of us _ever_ being human again."

Cogsworth turned away from the group. Dissapointment began to show in the others' faces. It had been ten years, after all, and it was becoming very hard to trust in the beast. The spell cast upon the castle demanded that, in order for the spell to be broken, the Beast must fall in love with another, and get her to fall in love with him as well. But who could ever learn to love a beast? Let alone come anywhere near the castle in order for there to even be a chance.

The little teacup spoke up in an innocent voice. "Mama, why does everybody wanna be human again so bad?" he asked, turning to Mrs. Potts.

Mrs. Potts looked at him sadly. The teacup had barely even been born when the spell was cast; he probably didn't even remember being a human. "Oh, Chip... It would be hard for you to understand, luv." She gave him a kiss. "Now.. we should all be getting off to bed. It's late, and we all need our rest," she said matter-of-factly. She glanced at Cogsworth. "You're worryin' yourself to the grave, you are," she told him. "Things'll work out. You'll see." She smiled warmly, and she and Chip hopped out of the room.

Lumiere looked at Cogsworth. "You've got to lighten up, mon ami. Maybe you don't think ze spell will be broken, but I..." he paused, then smiled. "Well, there is just no harm in dreaming, non?" He elbowed his uptight friend fondly.

Cogsworth sighed, exhausted. "Maybe Mrs. Potts is right..." He rubbed the back of his head. "All this worry _can't_ be good for my health." He looked at Lumiere. "Do I have rings under my eyes...?" He pointed to his eyelids.

Lumiere rolled his eyes. "Good night, Cogsworth..." He pushed him along and out the door, closing it as they left.


	2. Funny Girl

Hey, everyone! Chapter two. :3 Hope it's not too boring; a majority of it is a scene that's actually in the movie. But really, that's what most of this will probably be. ; I promise I'll try to fit in more jokes and stuff, sorry if this isn't much fun to read so far. I don't pretend to be some great writer. x3 Sorry if it's weird how I wrote in the song; it's kinda hard to write it in using the kinda formatting I am. Uhm, enjoy! Please send reviews! Oh, and as a disclaimer, I don't own Beauty and the Beast in any way, shape, or form. :0

* * *

"Belle! Could you come here for a second?"

In the basement of a small cottage, a portly, old man was under a strange contraption, tinkering with it. He called to his daughter, his hand waving about from under the machine.

"Coming, papa!" a call came from outside. A beautiful young girl entered the basement, looking back and forth for her father. Despite her looks, she wore fairly plain clothes. She tripped over his leg, then looked down to see him. "What is it?" she asked with some level of amusement.

He gave a quick cough and answered, "I need you to hand me that clutchy thing," he told her. His daughter walked over to a toolbox, and grabbed some sort of wrench-like device. She walked over and kneiled down, putting it in his hand.

"I'm going into town today, Papa. I've got a book to return," she told him.

"Done with it already?" he asked. "Why, you just got it yesterday!" he laughed.

"It was a good book, Papa!" she said dreamily. "I'm going to ask if they've got anything new."

"Have a good time, Belle," he told her. "I'll be right here when you get back. The fair's tomorrow, and I've got to get this contraption done." He wheeled himself out from under it, his thinning white hair a mess. "The fair is tomorrow, and I need to win first prize!" He smiled and sat up, using a rag to wipe grease off his hands. "It may just make a new life for us, Belle."

She bent down and gave him a hug. "I know it will." She smiled and headed out the door. "Goodbye, Papa!"

"Goodbye, Belle!" he called, and got back under his machine.

Belle walked out the front door of the cottage and onto a dirt path. She carried a basket and swung it back and forth dreamily, seeming quite destracted. She walked over a small bridge and began to sing.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"Little town, it's a quiet village

Every day like the one before

Little town full of little people

Waking up to say..."

"Bonjour!"

"Bonjour!"

"Bonjour!"

"Bonjour!"

"Bonjour!"

"Bonjour!"

"There goes the baker with his tray, like always

The same old bread and rolls to sell

Every morning just the same

Since the morning that we came

To this poor provintial town"

"Good morning, Belle!" a man greeted.

"Good morning Monsieur," she answered.

"Where you off to?" he asked.

"The book shop. I just finished the most wonderful story about a beanstalk and an ogre and-"

"That's nice," he interrupted. "Marie! The bagettes! Hurry up!" He called into a building.

"Look, there she goes

That girl is strange, no question

Dazed and destracted, can't you tell?

Never part of any crowd

'Cause her head's up on some cloud

No denying she's a funny girl, that Belle," the crowd gossiped.

Belle climbed onto the back of a wagon. The man driving greeted a girl walking by. "Bonjour!"

"Good day."

"How is your family?"

"Bonjour," a woman greeted a salesman.

"Good day."

"How is your wife?"

"I need...six eggs

That's too expensive!" townspeople shouted.

"There must be more than this provincial life!" Belle cried. She walked into a bookstore.

"Ah, Belle!" the bookkeeper greeted.

"Good morning, monsieur! I've come to return the book I borrowed!"

"Finished already?"

"Oh, I couldn't put it down. You got anything new?"

"Not since yesterday!" he laughed.

"That's alright. I'll borrow... this one!" she picked out a book.

"That one? But you've read it twice!"

"But it's my favorite! Far off places, daring sword fights, magic spells, a prince in disguise!"

"Well, if you like it all that much, it's yours."

"But sir!"

"I insist."

"Well thank you! Thank you very much!" She left the bookstore.

"Look, there she goes--the girl is so peculiar

I wonder if she's feeling well

With a dreamy, far-off look

And her nose stuck in a book

What a puzzle to the rest of us is Belle" the townsfolk gossiped.

Belle walked through a herd of sheep and sat down on the edge of a fountan, speaking to the sheep.

"Oh...isn't this amazing?

It's my favorite part because...you'll see

Here's where she meets Prince Charming

But she won't discover that it's him

Till Chapter Three!"

"Now it's no wonder that her name means Beauty

Her looks have got no parallel

But behind that fair facade

I'm afraid she's rather odd

Very different from the rest of us" a woman and a beautician said.

"She's nothing like the rest of us

Yes different from the rest of us is Belle!"

As a flock of geese flew by, one was shot down. A short, chubby man ran to try and catch it in a bag, but it fell next to him. He quickly snatched it up and ran to a tall, muscular, handsome man and said, "Wow, you didn't miss a shot, Gaston! You're the greatest hunter in the whole world!"

"I know," Gaston gloated.

"No beast alive stands a chance against you! And no girl for that matter," he told him.

"It's true, LeFou!" he agreed. "And I've got my sights set on that one." He picked LeFou up and pointed to Belle.

"The inventor's daughter?"

"She's the one! The lucky girl I'm going to marry."

"But she's-"

"The most beautiful girl in town!"

"I know, but-"

"And that makes her the best!" He picked LeFou up by his shirt collar. "And don't I deserve the best?"

"Well of course, I mean you do, but I was just-" he started, then was dropped by Gaston.

"Right from the moment when I met her, saw her

I said she's gorgeous and I fell

Here in town there's only she

Who is beautiful as me

So I'm making plans to woo and marry Belle" he sang as he examined himself in the mirror.

A group of three girls swooned over Gaston, singing:

"Look, there he goes!

Isn't he dreamy?

Monsieur Gaston!

Oh, he's so cute!

Be still my heart!

I'm hardly breathing!

He's such a tall, dark, strong, and handsome brute!"

"Bonjour!

Pardon

Good day

Mais oui!

You call this bacon?

What lovely grapes!

Some cheese...

...ten yards!

...one pound

'Scuse me!

I'll get the knife

Please let me through!

This bread...

Those fish...

...it's stale

...they smell!

Madame's mistaken!" the townspeople chatted, Gaston trying to push through the crowd.

"There must be more than this provincial life!" Belle sang.

"Just watch I'm goin' to make Belle my wife!" Gaston sang.

The crowd watched Belle walk.

"Look, there she goes, a girl who's strange but special!

A most peculiar mademoiselle

It's a pity and a sin

She doesn't quite fit in

'Cause she really is a funny girl

A beauty but a funny girl

She really is a funny girl... that Belle!"

"Bonjour!"

"Bonjour!"

"Bonjour!"

"Bonjour!"

"Bonjour!"

"Bonjour!"

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Belle whirled around, and all the townspeople went back to their errands, pretending as though none of them had been paying any attention to Belle at all. She turned back around and started walking again.

Gaston jumped down in front of her. "Hello Belle," he greeted.

"Bonjour, Gaston," Belle replied, keeping focus on her book and walking past him.

Gaston grabbed her book from out of her hands.

She looked at him annoyedly. "Gaston, may I have my book, please?" She tried to grab it from him.

"How can you read this? There's no pictures!" he said, keeping it out of her reach and holding it the wrong way.

"Well, some people use their imagination," she replied.

He frowned. "Belle, it's time you got your head out of those books and payed attention to more important things!" He threw her book in the mud and stood in her way as she attempted to get it. "Like me," he grinned. The three girls sighed in the distance.

Belle reached down and got her book. "The whole town is talking about it!" Gaston continued. "It's not right for a woman to read. Soon she starts getting ideas... And thinking..." he said, making a face.

Belle used her apron to wipe the mud off her book and said in a nice voice, "Gaston, you are positively primeval."

"Why thank you, Belle!" he said, taking it as a compliment. He put an arm around her and lead her with him. "What d'you say me and you take a walk over to the tavern and take a look at my trophies?"

"Maybe some other time..." she said, obviously not interested.

"What's wrong with her?" one of the girls asked.

"She's crazy!" another agreed.

"He's gorgeous," the third swooned.

"Please, Gaston, I can't," Belle implored, freeing herself from his arm and backing away. "I have to get home to help my father. Goodbye."

LeFou laughed. "That crazy old loon! He needs all the help he can get!" He and Gaston had a hearty laugh.

"Don't talk about my father that way!" Belle scolded.

"Yeah, don't talk about her father that way!" Gaston said quickly, bonking LeFou on his head.

"My father is not crazy!" she continued. "He's a genious!" Behind her, at her house, there was a loud boom, and smoke flew out of the windows and chimney. She gasped and ran off towords her house, LeFou and Gaston laughing again.

She opened the door to the basement, waving smoke out of her face. Her father was stuck in a barrel his feet flailing.

"Papa?" Belle questioned.

He managed to free himself, but had planks stuck around his waste. "How on Earth did..." He pushed the planks down, and his pants went with them. "Doggonit.." He noticed his pants were down, and quickly pulled them up to hide his polka-dotted boxers.

"Are you alright, Papa?" Belle asked worriedly.

"I-I I'm about to give up on this... hunk-a-junk.." he complained, kicking his machine.

"You always say that," Belle told him affectionately.

"I mean it this time!" he protested, walking over to her. "I'll never get this bone-headed contraption to work!"

"Yes you will," she insisted, "And you'll win first prize at the fair tomorrow."

"Hmf."

"And, become a world-famous inventor," she said, kneiling down to his height and putting her hands on his shoulders.

He looked at her doubtfully. "You really beleive that?" he asked with a smirk.

"I always have," she said.

"Well what're we waitin' for!" he cried, his faith back. "I'll have this thing fixed in no time! Hand me that, eh, dog-headed clench," he said, sliding under the machine again.

She dug through the toolbox. "So! Did you have a good time in town today?" her father asked, his voice echoing in the machine.

"I got a new book," she said. "Papa... do you think I'm odd?"

He slid out from under the machine, a weird set of eyewear distorting his eyes in a goofy way. "My daughter, odd? Huh! Now where'd ya ever get an idea like that?

"Oh, I dunno... I'm just not sure that I fit in here. There's no one I can really talk to."

"Well what about that Gaston?" Maurice asked. "He's a handsome fella."

"Oh, he's handsome alright... And rude, and conceited, and..." she sat down and rested her head on her palm. "Oh, Papa, he's not for me."

"Well," he said consolingly, "don't you worry, 'cause this thing's gonna be the start of a new life for us. I think that's done it!" He came out from under the machine and took off the eyewear, rubbing his hands on a rag. "Now, let's give it a try." He pulled a lever, and the machine began smoking. An axe started swinging at a log, and the cut half flew into a pile of timber.

"It works!" Belle said.

"It does?" Maurice asked, ducking a log. "It does!"

"You did it! You really did it!" Belle cried, hugging him.

"Hitch up Phillipe, girl, I'm off to the fair!" he announced, and a log promptly smacked the side of his head.

Later, outside the cottage, Belle saw him off. "Bye, Papa! Good luck!" she called.

"Bye Belle! Take care while I'm gone!" he called back, riding down the dirt path and into the distance.

Belle sighed. It was going to be lonely without her father there, even moreso than it usually was. She watched him leave until he was out of sight. She wished her father wasn't the only one that understood her, that would talk to her and listen to what she had to say. She turned around, and slowly walked into her cottage, shutting the door quietly.


End file.
